Percy-The Unique One
by SomeonE WhO YoU NeveR KneW
Summary: Born as one...lived as someone... Died only to lead the life he was destined to lead...the life of Percy,the SON of H,the UNIQUE ONE... Read and Review!


**Disclaimer-I believe it is a well known fact that I don't own the characters...but only the story...**

Chapter 1-What Just Happened?

She walked like a mortal instead of just flashing to her destination even though it was annoying her,she somewhat felt like doing this;she just felt it right. She walked along the path through the park like an aimless and uncaring being. After a few minutes of wandering,she sat on a bench facing the playground filled with small kids playing without any worries as they felt secure under the watch of their mother's or whoever had brought them there. If it was any other day,she would have been overfilled with joy just by seeing all those kids faces or just by hearing their laughter. But not today. Especially not today.

Today was the day on which she re-experienced or re-lived the feeling of betrayal from her ever cheating husband. It wasn't a new feeling,in fact it was such a feeling that she was expected to possess as a result of being married to him. It could even be considered a foolishness if she didn't have it after so many years of betrayal. But this betrayal was more painful than any other after the first time. This time he had cheated on her with the same woman with whom he had slept with previously. If the first time being with that mortal was like pouring salt on an open wound,then this was like pouring molten lava on that same opening.

Even though she was a Goddess,this was too much even for her to withhold. Not knowing what to do,she just sat on the bench and wept shamelessly not caring for anything or anyone noticing her. She didn't even care for the stares that were sent in her direction. She just let her sorrow flow out of her in the form of tears that had filled her now dull brown coloured eyes.

She didn't even acknowledge the presence that sat next to her with some distance separating them. She just let it all out through her tears. She didn't feel the time pass by as it never bothered her due to her being immortal. After sometime which she didn't bother to keep track off,she wiped her eyes with the hand-kerchief that was held in front of her. That was when she remembered that the cloth wasn't hers. She lifted her head to only come face to face with a small child looking directly at her with his eyes filled with innocence that could only be possessed by them. The child had a cute expression which somehow let all her feelings fade as if they never belonged to her.

The child with his tiny finger wiped a small drop of tear that had escaped from being wiped by the cloth on her cheek. He looked at her before reaching his pocket and taking out a candy and held it for her "Take it. Mummy say candy make cry cry go away. Here,no more cry,all thing go OK." finishing it with a cute smile adoring his face.

The fact that she was stunned would have been a major understatement. Here she was crying her heart out due to the fact that her husband was cheating her with another woman and this kid who can barely form sentences,comes up to her and gives her a candy saying that everything was going to be fine. She took the candy that was held for her and before she could say a word of appreciation,he comes forward and hugs her saying "All thing go OK" near her ear.

This was the first time in her whole immortal life was she left speechless by the things that had happened to her within the same minute. And this time,even before she could frame a sentence.

The child waved her a goodbye and left her before running towards the play area and disappearing from her eyesight by going amongst the mortals who were present there.

She just sat there looking at the candy in her hand and the crowd that was present in that play area. She,Hera,the Queen of Olympus,the Queen of the Greek Pantheon was left speechless and was comforted by a child of age not more than 4 years. She just let a genuine smile wear on her face before she realised that she didn't know who or what was the child's name. She got to her feet quickly and searched for that child,but alas he couldn't be found. He had disappeared among the crowd like a ghost.

She somehow knew that this won't be their last encounter as she had that gut feeling. She left for her adobe with a smile etched on her face and her mind free of all her burdens and sorrows and of course her tongue savouring the taste of the candy that was given to her.

In her hand she held the cloth that was handed to her by that child,the child who unknowingly had made his mark in her heart for eternity.


End file.
